The Fates Desires
by lksjdhf
Summary: Time travel. HP/RL. Creature! And Fem!Harry. While my intranet was out, I wrote a LOT. And, well, I mean a LOT. I only just recently started writing a few months ago, but I think Ive improved. Like, A lot. Heh...
1. Prologue/Chapter 1

(A/N Okay, I get it. But it's Carry that hasn't written in a month, not ME. I've been writing with pen and paper, but that's not sophisticated enough for her. And we both forgot what the last chapters of her story were. Once again, blame HER. Even if it was a partner or something, blame HER, not me.)

The boys life was rough. Now, everbody has a bad day or two, but his entire 18 years were bad. Well, one was good, but he WAS 1, so it doesn't count. He was forced to be a house elf when he was two! Only just able to walk, and being forced into a cupboard didn't help. And, when you're 5, being raped is... Is... He was raped at FIVE! When he was 11, a letter came and he was beat mercilessly until he was within an inch of his life. Then some giant was knocking the door down, saying he was a wizard! And when the boy asked a question, the man got mad! The boy just wanted to know what his name was. He was then used be 2, 3, 4, Oh, too many to count, but many despicable people, and he knew! All his food laced with potion, things to make him like her, hate him, to suppress his creature side! He wasn't even able to find his mate! Then he was meant to meet the so-called 'bad guy', who was actually good! And how did they repay him? By sending him to Azkaban, not even a single goodbye, or even a bye! And why, you might ask? For murder that Dumbledore did! So the Fates were going to have a chat with time, because they wanted happiness for Harry Potter. The Boy-who-Never-Lived.

(A/N Okay, the Prologue is too short, so I'm adding Ch 1 to it.)

He was in Azkaban one second, a room with the Fates and Time the next. "Hello. I'm I dead?" All were heartbroken at the hopeful note in his voice. "No, child. We want to give you happiness." "Okay. How?" "We will send you back to your parents time in your 10yo body, but you'll keep all your memories. You will be adopted by Charlus and Dorea Potter, making you James Potter's cousin. Do you have any requests?" "Well... Yes... But..." "Don't be worried, you can ask for anything." "W-well, could I be a... A girl?" Everyone was shocked. How did _none _of the FATES know about this? "Yes." "Okay, last one. CanRemusLupinBeMyMateWhenIComeIntoMyInheiritanceThatWillComeEarly?" The eldest of the Fates laughed blush on Harry's cheeks. "Yes." "Thank you! Can I go now?" "Yes. And good luck." With that, Harry was sent off by Time. How wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlus was undercover, when... He turned to see a horrific sight. A child, covered in blood, injuries, and... Bodily... _Stuff... _On the floor of Knockturn Alley! Charlus grabbed the child on their hand- the only part that wasn't injured -and apparated to St. Mungo 'S without a second thought.

Harry POV*

I wake up in a hospital. Phew. The second I was transported here, I was attacked! Stupid bad luck. I open my eyes. "Kid? What's wrong? What's your name?" I look at my obvious Great-Uncle and pick a name. "Helena, but I perfer to be called Harry. Nothing's wrong." "Well, Hele- Harry, what happened?" "The usual. Kept in a cupboard by a pair of magic-hating squibs, beat and rape daily, starved, sent out and was kidnapped then beat and raped again." When I see his face, I hastily add. " I know, that's not normal, I had a cousin that was loved by the squibs. He got everything, but I was a house-elf." He looks close to tears from my casual attitude about it. "And that nasty... Dumpledoor? He gave me lessons on Magic, then put me under the Crustatious. Barmy old man. Don't worry, I can be put under any form of pain without it hurting anymore." I was just reciting my childhood. He tells me his name and asks to adopt me, seeing as my living conditions were... Not the best. I say yes, and as we go to the Potter Manor, he tells me about Dorea and such. "Hey... Charlus?" "Yeah?" "Does Dorea know about this?" He pales. *Few hours later*

"So... You adopted an abused child?" "Y-yes, Dorea." "What a good, stupid man you are! You saved a child, and we were talking about adopting!" He's shocked, and I snicker. "We-well, she was saying 'Does Dorea know about this?" And it got me scared!" Dorea finally turns to me. "How old are you, dear?" "10. 11 on July 31st!" "Why, you have a cousin the same age! His name is James. Anything else I should know?" "I hate Dumbledore and can withstand any type of pain. I like Helena, but perfer Harry. Also, tests show I'll get my inheritance early." "Oh, what creature?" "I don't know. All I do is that I'm submissive and have a set mate." "How early? 13? 14?" "No, like... 11." They gape, and I laugh at them. "Are your jaws always on the floor, dearest parents?" They quickly regain their composure, and Dorea says "We're just shocked, Hele- Harry, you little devil!" "You can call me Lena if Harry's weird for you. So... Can I meet my cousin?" They give their approval and we floo over. *Potter manor*

"Fleamont, Emphoria!" My grandparents come out and greet my... Adopters. "Charlie, who's this?" I walk out from behind Dorea. "Hullo, I'm Helena Potter, your new niece. Can I meet my cousin?" They agree and give me directions to his room. I'll get to meet my father! I walk in, and he's plotting with Sirius. "Who are _you?" _He's rude. "I'm your new cousin, Harry." "Isnt that a boys name?" "No." I turn to Sirius. "You're Sirius Black, aren't you? The white sheep, I hear." He laughs. "No, I'm being more serious than you are, Sirius." James _and _Sirius are laughing now. Maybe they won't be so bad? "We're the all same age, so we'll be going to HogWarts together." "Cool! But we won't talk to you." Huh? "Yeah, James is right, you're just a _girl._" How very rude! "Well, I do so hope you'll die a very painful death with me watching, coincidentally after you make this same mistake." I might be a bit harsh, but come on! A few seconds later, Dorea comes in. "Come on, Lena, let's go." "I thought her name was Harry." I snort. "Who gives a girl the name _Harry? _My name is Helena. Bye, Sirius!" He's better than James, and I never knew James, so it would be better to just ignore him. Why would I want to traumatize myself by thinking of my dead father, when I can make myself happy by thinking of my great godfather?


End file.
